Tous à l'école
by azu888
Summary: je ne dit rien, le titre en dit beaucoup. Atention, c'est une parodie, a vos risque et peril, ne soyaient pas trop choqué!
1. Chapter 1

Tous a l'école

_Ceci est une histoire parallèle à viewfinder. Elle reprend les personnages, mais seul le contexte change. Pourquoi j'ai écris cette histoire? Et bien voila: cette idée m'est survenu lors d'un petit délire avec une amis lors d'un cours de physique trèèèèèès intéressant (pour ne pas dire ennuyeux) et elle ma lancé comme pari, de l'écrire. Et c'est bien se que je compte faire. Je vous dis donc bonne lecture. _

Prologue:

Un bruit de réveil résonna et une main fine arrêta d'un geste lourd le bruit infernal que celui-ci émettez. Une silhouette se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit, ou il dormait paisiblement. Les drags, blancs, étaient désordonnés, en vraque sur le lit quant a la couette, qui a l'origine, servait à couvrir l'occupant du lit, était étalées au sol, presque en boule. La pièce était à première vu, une chambre. Celle-ci était composée d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. La fenêtre était placée juste a coté de la table de travail. L'armoire était couleur marron qui donner l'impression qu'elle avait été fabriquée d'un bois, cela donner un aspect un peu «vieux» au meuble. Le bureau quand a lui, était petit, et la seule chose qui se trouvée dessus, était un appareil photo. Les murs de la chambre étaient tapissés de quelque poster, mais surtout, d'un tas de photographie. Il y en avait de toute sorte, allant des animaux sauvages, passant par des photos d'amis et finissant par des paysages. A en croire tous ses facteurs, l'occupant de cette chambre était passionné par la photographie.

Bon, passons maintenant à cette silhouette. C'était celle d'un jeune homme, fin, au visage d'ange. C'est cheveux était châtain et légèrement en bataille, les yeux clairs et sauvage donne a son visage une petite chose indescriptible. Sa peau, quant à elle, était blanche et aucun défaut ne s'y trouvé. Il était âgé de 17 ans et n'avait pas fini ces études.

L'adolescent regarda son réveil et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrer des classes, et il ne voulait certainement pas arriver en retard. Tous le lycée le connaissaient, du a ses exploits quelque, qui, certain était peu exagère(1). Même le principal avait entendu parler de lui, mais heureusement pour lui, celui-ci était parti a la retraite.

Il se leva de son lit trébuchant et tapant dans des objets diverses pour enfin arriver a la sortie de sa chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il exhiba du frigo, un pack de lait et en versa dans un bol. Il s'assit ensuite et commença à boire. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir puis un homme entra dans la pièce. C'était son père, enquêteur bidon qui ne gagner pas grand-chose et un expert en alcoolémie. Un véritable pro a tous ce qui touche l'alcool. Bref un alcoolique. Les deux habitants de l'appartement avaient énormément de problème d'argent et avaient du mal à subvenir a leurs besoins. Son père qui le savait, ne pouvait s'empêchais de gaspiller cet argent précieux pour une vulgaire bouteille de wisky. Le pire dans cette histoire, était que le jeune homme ressentait les conséquences a travers les multiples coups que lui infligé son paternel. En effet, quand celui-ci en avait un petit coup dans le nez, il s'acharné sur le pauvre jeune homme. En gros, il le tabassé a même de lui briser les os. Le jeune adolescent avait donc décidé de demander une bourse afin d'être pris dans un internat. Il réussi t'en bien que mal a avoir la bourse et avait été pris dans l'internat de l'établissement.

Le jeune adolescent fini son bol et reparti dans sa chambre laissant son père derrière, afin de préparer les choses dont il avait besoin pour la semaine. Il commença donc à ranger ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Celle-ci était…. Désordonnée mais il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Une fois parti de cette enfer ou il était obligé de vivre, il ne ressentirait plus le besoin de s'occuper de sa chambre, donc, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt de la ranger. Il récupéra son appareil photo, qu'il faufila entre ses différentes tenues afin de le protégé.

Ces affaires prêtes, il décida de se préparé a son tour. Il prit des fringues dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ôta ses vêtements pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Il alluma l'eau et attendit que celle-ci soit à bonne température, puis, entra dessous et se lava en prenant son temps et resta donc, longtemps sous l'eau avant de se décidé à sortir. Il enfila un pantalon de couleur kaki ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris, et une petite veste, elle aussi kaki. Il laissa échapper un petit soupire et sortie de la salle de bain pour récupérer ses sacs, qui se trouvés toujours dans sa chambre. C'était l'heure d'y aller et il ne voulait surtout pas rater le bus, qui passait à proximité. Surtout que c'était le seul, et rater sa rentrée n'était pas une chose à faire, bien qu'il l'avait déjà fait lors de son année de seconde. Mais la, il n'y était pour rien, car son père avait été amené à l'hôpital et les infirmiers avaient obligé l'adolescent à les accompagner. Chose qu'il n'avait pas aimé, il fallait donc qu'il parte avant qu'il y est un nouvel exploit de la par de son géniteur. Il prit ses affaires et sorti de l'appartement ou il vivait pour descendre les marches. Pourquoi pas l'ascenseur? Ben, il était en panne depuis plus de 3 mois. Les murs étaient jaune, du a l'ancienneté du bâtiment et l'odeur qui y régnée était infecte. Une odeur de renfermer, de tabac et d'urine (2).

Une fois arrivé en bas, il sorti de cette «poubelle» pour respirer…… la pollution??? Et oui, malheureusement pour lui, il habité dans une cité en plein cœur de Tokyo. Une cité très mal fréquentée ou vivait des délinquant de toute sorte. Voleur, dealers, bagarreur…. Un coin pour lui, pensa t-il. Il réajusta ses sacs et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus ou se trouvait d'autres jeunes. Il reconnu certaines personnes, qu'il fréquenté de temps à autre et 'autre a qu'il n'avait jamais parlé auparavant. Toutes ces personnes allaitent dans le même lycée que lui et attendaient tous le même bus, car le lycée était le moins chère dans les environ, ce qui avait eu pour effet, d'attirer tous les jeunes qui se trouvaient dans les mêmes conditions de vie que lui.

Apres quelques minutes d'attente, l'autocar arriva et s'arrêta afin de prendre les gens qui se trouvaient sur le bord du trottoir. Le trajet était assez long. Une heure environs pour arriver enfin devant le lycée. Le jeune homme descendit et s'arrêta devant le portail. Il était en fer blancs ou l'on pouvait voir de pique sur le haut de cette porte. Il y avait sur le coté gauche du portail, un homme, dont la tète ne lui disait rien. Surement un nouveau surveillant, mais il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Il était d'une carrure imposante, les cheveux clairs et un corps musclé. Un vrai gorille. Le jeune adolescent le regarda un moment avant de détourner le regard sur la bâtisse en face de lui.

Il avança pour entrer dans le cours de l'école quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus:

«Salut Aki!!!!!»

**A suivre….**

Voir suite de la fic

Pour ne pas dire: odeur de la pisse. C'est un peu vulgaire.

Ps: je suis désolé pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et pour les phrases un peu mal construite.

Vous avez aimé? Alors laisser moi des reviews.


	2. un professeur un peu special

1 Un professeur un peu spécial

Le jeune adolescent se débarrassa du poids qui été sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et salua ses deux amis Kou et Takako. L'un était blond aux yeux bleu, l'autre était brun aux yeux marron. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et trainaient toujours ensemble. Ils décidèrent d'aller à l'accueil afin de trouver leur classe respective. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur ils commencèrent à chercher leur salles parmi le nombre incalculable de feuille accroché a se mur. Il y avait tellement de classe différente, qu'ils trouvèrent difficilement la leur. Apparemment, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe, Une chance pour eux, car c'était bien la première fois. Ils quittèrent l'accueil et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la pièce cite. Apres quelques instants de marche a travers le dédale de couloir, qui précisons, étaient tous blancs et se ressemblaient, arrivèrent devant une porte. Takako l'ouvrit et ils y pénétrèrent ensemble. La, quelque élèves étaient assis a leur place, qu'il avait prit soin de choisir. Les un seul, les autres accompagnés. Ils décidèrent d'imiter les autres en choisissant leur place, qui ce trouver visiblement au fond de la salle. Ils engagèrent la discussion. Elle était composée de diverse chose, vacances, problème, ennuis. Enfin, un peu de tous.

Lorsque que la sonnerie retenti, la porte s'ouvrit et donna alors sur un homme qui entra, un sac a la main, surement leur professeur principal. Il était d'une impressionnante carrure. Un homme droit, habillé en costume trois pièces noires à l'allure d'un yakusa comme on en voyait dans les films. On pouvait voir sur son visage, que cet homme était dur et froid. L'expression de ses yeux couleur de l'ambre, donnait l'impression d'un prédateur cherchant sa proie. Ces cheveux noir, était bien coiffés, laissant quelque mèche tomber sur son visage. Bref, c'était un homme impressionnant, et surtout qui avait l'air d'avoir de l'argent. Porter un costume sur mesure n'était pas donné à n'importe qui.

Bref, il était devant le tableau et fit signe aux élèves de s'assoir. Une fois le calme dans la salle, il écrivit quelques mots au tableau et décida de prendre la parole :

-« Je suis votre nouveau principal et votre professeur de discipline. Je me nomme Asami et durant votre dernière année scolaire, je vais vous apprendre à vivre. J'ai réuni dans cette classe, tous les élèves dont leur comportement doit être changé. La chose que je déteste le plus en ce bas monde c'est les jeunes gamins dans votre genre qui ne respecte pas autrui. Par conséquent, vous devait vous préparer au pire si vous faite quoi que se soit qui gênerai la vie des étudiants de ce lycée. Ai-je était assez clair ? »

Les élèves répondirent que oui par un hochement de tête, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Les élèves était assez impressionnés par l'homme en face d'eux et certain en avait même peur.

Le principal satisfait reprit :

-« bien puisque tout le monde a compris, je poursuis. J'ai changé quelque peu le règlement de cet établissement. Je ne tolérerai aucun élèves d'arriver en retard a mon cours, et encore pire une absence a moins que celle-ci soit une bonne raison et quelle soit faite dans mon bureau. Aucun bruit non plus ne sera admit, si cela arrivait, vous serrai renvoyé du court. Prenez le soin de bien lire le règlement, je n'accepterai pas qu'il y est infraction au risque pour vous d'être sectionnés. »

L'homme distribua les règles de l'école et laissa ses élèves le soin de le lire. Le jeune homme, après avoir lu une bonne partie du règlement, était bouge bé. Il y avait tellement d'interdiction que sa ne valait même pas la peine de le compte. Pire qu'a l'armée. Révolté, il se leva de sa chaise mais fut pris de court pas son professeur.

-« Un problème ? »

Akihito pris une profonde inspiration avant de ce lancer.

-« Dite ! On n'est pas dans une prison ici, c'est un lycée, pour qui vous prenez vous ? Nan mes franchement vous faite fort. Vous avait ce règlement ? On a plus le droit de rien faire ! Et ces quoi cette histoire de prof de discipline, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

L'homme le regarda avec un air assez amusé. Il s'avança vers l'insolent et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune adolescent dégluti difficilement. Le regard de son proviseur avait changé en un instant. Un regard qui le dévorer de l'intérieur, Il en avait des sueurs froides.

-« Ton nom jeune homme ? » demanda l'homme brun

-« Ta…Takaba Akihito » . Répondit celui-ci.

-« Bien, dans ce cas monsieur Takaba, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau une fois la journée termine, Afin que l'on mette les choses au clair. »

-« OU…oui monsieur. »

-« Très bien. D'autre suggestion ? » Pas d'éco. L'homme satisfait retourna devant le tableau et comme toutes les rentrés scolaire, expliqua deux trois chose aux élèves. Quand a Akihito, il se rassit et se plongea dans ses penser ? Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il réponde ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il se la ramène ? Il ne pouvait pas de temps en temps fermer sa gueule, sa lui éviterai quelque ennuie. Merde, il était à peine rentré que déjà, il se retrouvé contrains d'aller dans le bureau du directeur. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il y est quelqu'un qui l'ouvre parce qu'apparemment, les autres étaient trop terrifier par le nouveau proviseur.

La fin de la journée arriva à grand pas. La sonnerie retentie, indiquant la fin du court. Les élèves se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires. Ces amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et repartirent chacun de leur cote. L'un a l'internat et l'autre chez lui. Une fois plus personne dans la classe, le jeune homme décida de suivre son professeur qui se trouvé toujours dans la salle.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le directeur pris place sur son siège et regarda le jeune homme pendant un long moment. Son regard était bizarre et Akihito se sentez mal a l'aise.

-« Bien, comme ca mon règlement ne te plait pas ? » demanda l'homme

-« No…non, on dirait qu'on est dans une prison. Et en plus il faut porter un uniforme. Une idée a vous ? »

-« Ecoute gamin, je ne suis pas fautif si le règlement ne te plait pas. Cet établissement à besoin d'être redressé. Il est très mal réputé dans la région du a tous les élèves qui viennent des cités. Je compte bien changer cette réputation. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ton ancien principal. Tu es un gosse qui lui a posé énormément de problème, ce qui veut dire que tu manque de tenu. »

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'est surement pas vous qui va me faire changer mon mode de vie.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du proviseur, un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-« C'est la ou tu te trompe. Je vais m'occuper de personnellement ton éducation. » L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Il lui prit le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu va apprendre à te tenir, je me ferais un plaisir de te punir à ma manière, à chaque faux pas que tu feras. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

-« Ou …. Oui »répondit Akihito tous tremblant.

-« Bien, étant donner l'heure, je te laisse partir, j'ai énormément des choses à faire. Je suppose que tu es a l'interna, alors dépêche toi d'y allait. »

Sur ces mots l'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau ou il prit place. Le jeune homme sortie du bureau et s'orienta vers la bagagerie ou il avait posé ses affaires. Il rentra a l'internat et expliqua au surveillant ou il avait été et pourquoi il arrivé a cette heure. Celui-ci obtempéra et le conduit a sa chambre. Il y pénétra et s'allongea sur son lit. Il plongea dans ses penser, se posant énormément de questions. Quel genre de punition cet homme pouvait bien lui donner, il y réfléchit longtemps, sans trouver. Et puis il ne voulait pas vraiment le s'avoir. Il rangea ses affaires dans les meubles de la chambre, ou il était seul. Et comme toute fin de journée, il mangea a la cantine et se coucha affin de dormir et de se préparer pour le lendemain.

**A suivre……**

Voila. Alors quelle punition il va lui infliger d'après vous ?? Je vous laisse deviner. Quelques reviews sont les bienvenues.

Désoler pour les faute d'orthographe restante ainsi que les phrase bizarre.


	3. un fan de la chine

_Désoler pour le retard, mais je suis quelque peu prise par mes révisions. Je vous laisse cette suite. Pour ceux qui ont oublié, Akihito est au lycée et fait la découverte de ses nouveaux professeurs, dont le directeur, Asami, professeur de discipline pour la classe du jeune homme._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira._

2. Un fan de la chine

Le matin venait de faire son apparition. Les élèves étaient déjà au lycée après avoir déjeuné et s'être habillé. La classe du jeune Akihito commençait par un cours d'histoire géographie, matière qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement.

La sonnerie venait de retentir et les élèves prirent place à leur table, attendant patiemment leur professeur. Celui-ci arriva avec quelques minutes de retard.

Je suis navré pour le retard les enfants. On me nomme Fei long et je serai votre professeur d'histoire géographie tout au long de l'année. Bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer le programme. Il portera essentiellement sur la chine, ayant eu le choix sur le programme, nous étudierons sur ce pays.

Dite monsieur ? On n'est pas en Chine mais au Japon, ça ne serait pas plus logique d'apprendre l'histoire de notre pays ?

En effet, mais comme je viens de le dire, votre programme scolaire portera sur la chine et pas sur autre chose, par conséquent, je suis votre professeur et j'ai le droit de vous enseigner ce qu'il me plait, surtout qu'il n'y a aucun programme d'histoire pour votre classe, donc veuillez garder vos remarques pour vous.

…..Bien monsieur.

L'homme que se trouvait être leur professeur était assez étrange. Akihito le décrivit ainsi :

D'après son tenu, il était Chinois, ce qu'il trouvait tout a fait normal, il avait les cheveux long et noir, très soyeux, les yeux fins. Il faut aussi constater que c'était un homme, car il faut le dire, il ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à un homme.

Le jeune lycéen batailla avec ses idées avant qu'il ne retourne à la réalité par un vol de craie.

Jeune homme, si mon explication ne vous plait pas il y a la porte. Je n'aime pas les gens qui n'écoutent pas

……Je vous écoutai, dit le jeune étudiant

Vraiment ? Et bien continuer à écouter et ne rêvassez plus. J'ai eu vent de votre réputation et à vrai dire elle n'est pas très fameuse.

Pff…… occupez-vous de vos affaires

Mais ce sont mes affaires. Vous êtes dans mon cours et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous jouiez le fauteur de trouble. Bref, maintenant que c'est fait, je vais tester vos connaissances sur le sujet.

Le chinois distribua une feuille à tous les élèves de la classe. Une fois fait, il alla s'assoire, laissant les élèves se débrouiller. Le petit bout de papier était composer de question telle que : Quelle est la superficie de la chine ? Ou encore, quelle en est sa capitale? Des questions banales auxquelles le jeune homme ne su répondre. Il ne savait même pas la capitale, il faut le dire, il n'était pas très intéressé pas l'histoire. La seule capitale qu'il connaissait, c'était celle de son pays.

Bref, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. En effet, certains regardaient en l'air, d'autres parlaient, il y en avait même qui dormaient sur leurs tables. Il continua à regarder autour de lui pour s'arrêter sur son professeur. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses papiers, sûrement en train de préparer son cour. Akihito le vit se relever de sa chaise.

A ce que je vois vous avez fini, je vais pouvoir….

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, un coup résonna contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite et un homme, qui était leur principal, entra. Tous les élèves se levèrent à l'entrer de l'homme et celui-ci leur ordonna de se rasseoir.

Il parla un moment au chinois, qui rougissait à chaque mot prononcé par le principal. Akihito le remarqua et sourit. Un bon moyen de pression et un bon scoop. Il était inscrit au club de journaliste depuis sa première année de lycée et il était chargé de ramener des scoops.

Le principal regarda le jeune homme et vit que celui-ci souriait. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi mais peut être pas de la même manière.

Quelque chose vous amuse monsieur Takaba ?

Hein ?...non monsieur. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, sûrement de honte.

Bien. J'ai une information pour tous les internes. Il sera obligatoire de passer une visite médicale. Elle est fixée pour la semaine prochaine. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de récupérer tous les papiers nécessaires pour la passer.

Oups. Une visite médicale. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire avant ? C'est trop cher ? Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui pour aller chercher son carnet de santé. S'il le faisait, il reviendrait sûrement avec des bleus. Et puis il en avait déjà, si l'infirmière le découvrait, elle en parlerait tout de suite au directeur. Ce qui impliquerait une explication et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de son père, surtout si c'était pour dire qu'il était alcoolique et qu'il le battait. Sa réputation était déjà mauvaise mais si cela venait à s'ébruiter, il serait la risée de tout le monde.

Il se leva de sa chaise, la faisant tomber et regarda le directeur.

Un problème ? demanda le brun

On est vraiment obligé ? Je trouve ça absurde de passer cette visite. C'est vraiment bidon cette école, c'est quoi toutes ces règles ?

Si vous n'êtes pas heureux, je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez quitter cet établissement.

Vous croyez que j'ai le choix peut être ?

Arrête de la ramener Takaba.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit qu'un autre élève s'était levé. Un élève du genre intello présomptueux ?

Tu fous toujours la merde, on ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions.

On t'a causé à toi ? Tu ferrais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler.

Ah, pourquoi, tu vas me frapper ? demanda le binoclard.

Ne me tente pas. Menaça le jeune homme

Veuillez vous calmer tous les deux, ordonna le chinois.

Moi je trouve que cette idée est très bien. On ne sait jamais quelle maladie on peut avoir.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir sur le blond à lunette. Il allait le tuer s'il continuait.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takaba ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Qu'est ce que ça te coûte une petite visite. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on sache que ton père te…

TA GUEULE !!

Le cri résonna dans la pièce. Le silence avait pris place. Kou et Takako devinrent pâle. C'était mauvais. Il fallait arrêter leur ami avant qu'il n'y ait du grabuge.

Ne t'énerve pas il faut bien leur expliquer ?

Tu n'as rien à leur dire, tu fermes ta gueule ou je te casse ta sale gueule.

Oh, j'ai peur, je vais me...

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se précipita sur le binoclard et lui décocha un coup de poing qui atterrit sur son visage, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup de poing, quant celui-ci fut arrêté par un bras puissant. Par reflex, il se retourna et lança son point qui fut arrêté. Le visage du jeune homme devint pâle. Il se retrouvait face au proviseur qui lui tenait le bras. Son regard était menaçant comme s'il allait faire un meurtre. Toute la classe était stupéfaite par l'attitude du jeune homme. Deux élèves vinrent ramasser le blond.

Dehors monsieur Takaba et veuillez m'attendre. Sa voix était chargée de colère et il était préférable de lui obéir.

……. Il hocha la tête et fut lâché.

Il sorti de la salle de cour, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Merde, il venait de faire une énorme boulette. Il avait frappé un élève devant le principal et il avait faillit lui donner un coup de poing. Ce n'était pas sa journée. Il allait morfler, c'était inévitable.

Et puis c'était de la faute de cette enflure. Il n'avait qu'à fermer sa gueule et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques minutes, le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. L'homme se trouvait devant lui. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna, le serrant avec une force colossale. Il était vraiment énervé. Aucun son ne sortit des lèvres des deux protagonistes. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau qui allait servir de futur cercueil au jeune homme et le brun ouvrit la porte et la referma lorsque ils furent tous les deux entrés.

Assis !! Ordonna son principal.

Il ne le répéta pas deux fois. Akihito s'assit tous de suite, sans dire un mot.

Tu as sûrement quelque chose à dire.

Je…………….

Dépêche-toi, ma patience a des limites.

Je m'excuse………..

Tu t'excuses ? Tu crois que c'est si facile ?

…………………

Tu as un sacré culot. Tu sèmes la zizanie dans ta classe en protestant, tu frappes un de tes camarades et tu lèves la main sur ton principal. Ca fait beaucoup de choses pour une seule personne. Tu crois sincèrement qu'une simple excuse va suffi ? Tu sais ce que ça mérite ?

Non.

Une expulsion. Puis-je savoir comment tes parents t'ont éduqué ? Ils seraient très déçus de ton attitude.

Mes parents s'en foutent.

Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler. Ne sois pas aussi insolent. L'homme soupira « Mes menaces n'on pas l'aire te t'affecter, je me dois donc de te punir »

L'homme se leva et alla chercher quelque chose. Il se ramena avec deux paires de menotte et de la corde, il y avait aussi une grosse mallette noire.

Ca sentait le roussi, quelle genre de punition il allait lui faire ? Il s'était poser la question et là il allait avoir la réponse. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme à la mallette comme amusé de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Près ?

**A suivre…**

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Laisser des commentaires.


End file.
